Así no es
by Crimela
Summary: Oneshot. No se puede recibir todo y no dar nada a cambio. TentenNeji.


Hola.

Después de tanto tiempo, quisiera retomar los fanfics, aunque la falta de tiempo y otros obstáculos me lo impidan. En fin, les traigo un fic de Neji y Tenten.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Así no es**

**.**

La besó, mas no pudo imaginar aquel violento empujón al instante. El tibio calor del cuerpo de su amiga se esfumó de golpe y sus ojos chocolate se volvieron rabiosos. La mujer soltó un gruñido que atrajo la mirada de su tío.

Sus ojos, iracundos… Simplemente, no entendía. Entonces, lo vio. Era _asco_.

Temió la mirada de asco que la muchacha le dirigió. Su nariz se frunció en un gesto de clara repulsión y la forma en que se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose… No entendía.

Los ojos de Tenten se dirigieron a Hiashi varios metros más adelante, Neji supo, entonces, que la muchacha no lo insultaba por respeto a su tío. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba completamente seguro que Tenten…

Pero se equivocó.

De nuevo aquella mirada que no lograba descifrar, que le erizaba el vello de la nuca; después, la espalda de la muchacha.

Simplemente la miró marcharse, su tío lo apresuró.

Mientras caminaba comprendió las consecuencias de su _gran hazaña. _Ahora, ¿qué haría Tenten, pondría una queja ante la Hokage, pediría cambiarse de equipo, que lo suspendan a él? Sería acusado por acoso sexual, hostigamiento, abusos deshonestos, corrupción, estupro, actos en contra del orden público y la moral… ¿cuál palabra escogería Tenten? Porque él se había sobrepasado con ella.

Se sintió nervioso, ¿estaría hablando Tenten ya con Tsunade-sama?

Como lo sospechó, Tenten no se presentó al entrenamiento al día siguiente. Todavía se preguntaba por cual loco motivo se le había ocurrido que podía besar a una kunoishi sin consultarle antes. Sentía que algo no calzaba ¿Su equivocación era tan grave? Claro que lo era, ¿un beso a la fuerza? Solo a una bestia sexual como él se le ocurría esas cosas.

Consciente o inconscientemente, había retrasado todo lo posible la hora en que debía marcharse; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que decidió no concatenar, su tío casi lo había acompañado todo el camino hasta la zona de entrenamiento habitual.

Esperó inútilmente. Le había faltado el respeto a una mujer, a su compañera de equipo, a su amiga. Por supuesto que ella no querría estar más con él. Se marchó de ahí.

Sus ojos sin querer se dirigieron a la vitrina de la floristería; Tenten iba saliendo. ¿Pedía Tenten algún consejo a Ino Yamanaka? Su corazón palpitó fuertemente: su deshonra era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Qué había pensado cuando la besó?

Si él era un genio, porque violó gravemente la libertada de decisión de las otras personas, de la creía que más le importaba. Él se había impuesto groseramente, y sería deshonrado. Lo merecía, por más que le doliera.

—Neji—saludó ella y continuó caminando. Él no pudo moverse.

—Yo...—tartamudeó. Estaba tartamudeando.

La muchacha se giró para mirarlo, su ceño fruncido, los labios con un gesto molesto.

—No pasa nada, Hyuga.

Sí, era eso. No pasaba nada, pero él debía decirlo.

—Lo siento—dijo rápido, la miró, serio—Tenten, yo pensé que te gustaba—lo dijo y no lo abofetearon.

—¿Y?—preguntó ella.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Mira, Neji, tú me gustas, y nunca se me ha ocurrido besarte—dijo fuerte y claro, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Silencio, ella sonrió tranquila.

—¿No estás molesta?—murmuró.

—Claro que lo estoy, Neji… No me gusta esto—dijo con un dejo de tristeza. —Pero son cosas que pasan.

Neji volvió a no entender. ¿_Cosas que pasan, a qué se refería_? Sí, los hombres se equivocan con más frecuencia de lo que creen.

—En fin—resopló ella al ver que el joven no participaba en la conversación, dijo en tono irónico:—Fue bueno hablar de esto, nos vemos.

Él asintió, e inútilmente la esperó al día siguiente para su entrenamiento.

—Es muy bueno que nos acompañes, Neji, pero creo que ahora será más provechoso el entrenamiento con tu tío, los sábados siempre nos reuniremos—le dijo Gai.

El joven Hyuga llevaba más de una hora y media de esperar a su compañera de entrenamiento. Las dos bestias verdes, habían terminado su calentamiento y el Hyuga no daba indicios de hacer algo mejor con su tiempo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el ojiblanco disperso.

—Porque los sábados entrenamos juntos.

—¿Y dónde está Tenten?

—No creo que venga, está de lleno con sus clases.

Su garganta se anudó, asintió despacio y se marchó.

Era eso, lo había abandonado. Era eso de lo que quería hablar aquel día, le quería contar sobre su nombramiento en la academia y él lo había entendido todo mal, y la besó, torpemente la besó y destruyó todos sus años de amistad, porque cuando debía escucharla no lo hizo, porque cuando debía tratarla bien no lo hizo, porque creyó que ella siempre estaría ahí, que lo esperaría hasta que él decidiera que ella era la mujer que…

Pero ella tenía planes, planes que seguramente compartiría con él, pero lo impidió aquel beso. Ella había escogido un futuro, una profesión. Compartiría su decisión con él, pero él lo echó a perder. No entendió la situación, creía que Tenten siempre sería su compañera de entrenamiento. Eso: entrenar.

Él, en realidad, no la besó. Se impuso. Trataba de convencerse de que aquel beso pudo haber originado una bonita relación de pareja, sin embargo no podía. Aquel hombre que siempre le ignoraba, que le pedía que se callara, que no lo molestara, que fuera más rápida, más eficiente, aquel hombre que no se preocupaba por su salud, por su fin de semana, por su familia, aquel compañero de equipo que la buscaba solo para entrenar…

Ella lo entendía, lo entendía todo. Neji era egoísta, Neji tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, en que preocuparse, mucha presión lo rodeaba y ella lo comprendía. Neji era así y ella así lo quería. Pero él no podía darse cuenta que las cosas no sucederían como él quería, que si realmente quería un beso de ella debía interesarse por ella. Que sólo en ese aspecto, Tenten le exigiría algo a cambio.

Si él quería un beso de ella, debía interesarse. Ella entrenaba con él, se esforzaba por él, le reponía sus armas perdidas, sacrificaba algunas de sus actividades para entrenar con él, se aseguraba que comiera, que durmiera bien, que no estuviera incómodo, que nadie lo molestara… Y él, de ella solo sabía que siempre estaba ahí: en la zona de entrenamiento, o al menos, así era.

Pero dijo que le gusto, se decía el joven Hyuga. No lograba entender, por qué si había dicho que le gustaba, ¿por qué entonces lo miró de aquella manera?

Porque lo hiciste mal, Neji.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, agradezco cualquier comentario, hehe.<p>

A veces me parece que Neji no valora todo lo que Tenten hace por él... así nació esta idea. No se puede tener todo y no dar nada a cambio. hehe

Saludos, suerte a todas


End file.
